A network, such as a local area network, can comprise one or more network devices (e.g., access points (APs)) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or via the network. A network device can comprise a device that allows wired and/or wireless user devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or other standards. A network device can be configured to provide access to one or more services such as network-related services. As an example, a network device can be configured to provide one or more secure services exclusively to a first network such as a local area network (LAN) (e.g., secure network, private network, home network). As a further example, a network device can be configured to provide one or more open (e.g., public, unsecured) services to a second network such as a public Wi-Fi network. Services and security available over the first network may not be available on the second network. This disclosure identifies and address shortcomings in network arrangements.